


Interlude (Progress)

by lachatblanche



Series: Dollhouse AU [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interlude</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interlude

Charlie smiled as he was joined at the dinner table by a man with dark skin and smiling eyes.

‘Hello, Darwin,’ he greeted him.

‘Hello, Charlie,’ Darwin smiled back.

‘Oh, my name is not Charlie anymore,’ Charlie said cheerfully.

Darwin blinked.

‘It’s not?’ he asked, mild curiosity entering his tone.

‘No,’ Charlie shook his head. ‘It’s Charles.’

‘Oh,’ Darwin smiled. ‘Hello, Charles.’

‘Hello, Darwin,’ Charles replied.

They were still smiling at each other when another figure entered the dining area. Darwin’s eyes lit up.

‘It’s Havok!’ he said joyfully. His smile dipped slightly when he saw that Havok was walking towards an empty table. ‘Oh, he will be on his own.’

Charles turned, his face serene, and saw Havok walking past.

‘Good afternoon, Havok,’ he greeted him pleasantly.

The blonde boy paused and turned to face him.

‘Good afternoon, Charlie,’ he replied. He then turned his face to Darwin and his smile widened even further. ‘Good afternoon, Darwin.’

‘Good afternoon,’ Darwin smiled back.

‘Will you sit with us?’ Charles asked. ‘It is good to be together.’

‘Being alone makes us sad,’ Darwin agreed seriously.

‘Then I will sit with you,’ Havok inclined his head, before taking a seat next to them.

They all then calmly began to eat their food.

‘I enjoy our meals,’ Darwin said, carefully spooning up the peas on his plate.

‘Eating nutritious meals is important,’ Charles said, nodding. ‘It helps us be at our best.’

‘I always want to be at my best,’ Havok said earnestly.

‘Me too,’ Darwin agreed.

‘Do you, Charlie?’ Havok asked politely, looking at Charles.

‘His name is not Charlie anymore,’ Darwin informed him.

‘Oh,’ Havok paused, taking this information in. ‘What is it?’

‘It’s Charles,’ Charles said with a smile.

‘Oh,’ Havok nodded. ‘Hello, Charles.’

‘Hello, Havok,’ Charles replied.

They continued to eat their peas.


	2. Progress

It was like hitting the jackpot.

One minute Erik had nothing, and the next he had struck gold.

It didn’t even matter that the Man-in-the-Photograph’s trail had abruptly ceased over three years ago. Instead of finding this discouraging, the news had bolstered Erik. The Man had disappeared _exactly_ like Magda had, suddenly and abruptly. Erik was willing to bet his bottom dollar that, should the man ever pop up on his radar, he would have a completely different name and identity and be none the wiser of the change. 

Erik smiled grimly to himself. He was on the right track, he knew it. He didn’t know who he had received his anonymous tip from, but at that moment he couldn’t really bring himself to care. A lead was a lead, and this one was going to take him right to the Dollhouse.

Smile still on his face, Erik brought his gaze up to look on the picture that he had been almost obsessively gazing at for the past forty-eight hours. He had carefully stuck it on the wall in front of his desk, and every second that wasn’t spent with his eyes on the computer screen in front of him was fixed on the blue eyes and red lips that smiled out at him from the picture.

_I will find you,_ he silently promised the smiling man. _Whatever I need to do, whatever it takes, I will find you._

His eyes trailed down to the bottom of the photograph where he had carefully printed the man’s name in big, bold letters with a black marker pen, and he smiled.

_Charles Xavier,_ he swore. _I will find you._


End file.
